


Once I Get You Home

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Let's just say Steve, Bucky, and the reader all like to turn the other on when the timing is THE worst! Especially during meetings....





	Once I Get You Home

Hearing the familiar noise of a camera you turned around, “Buck what are doing?”. There stood Bucky kneeling on the bed, his phone in his hands and a smirk on his face. While continuing to type on his phone he said, “Just letting the punk know what he’s missing out on it”. 

Rolling your eyes you got up from laying on your stomach, moving to sit next to Bucky. Taking the phone from his hands you look at the picture he’d taken, “Really?”. He’d taken a picture of you laying down, which would’ve been fine if you weren’t just a pair of gym shorts. 

“Hey you’re the one walking around topless”. You shook your head while laughing at the enormous grin on his face. Smirking yourself you got up from the bed, “Say no more Barnes, I’ll go get fully clothed-”. 

Getting up from the bed too Bucky grabbed for your hand. He licked his lips, “No one wants that doll”. You tried not too, but as always when it came to that smile you folded. Bucky started to lead you back to the bed. 

“Tell Tony to finally fix the AC in this damn apartment and clothing will no longer be optional”. Summer in New York was awful enough, but throw in no AC? Bucky was lucky you didn’t walk around fully naked. 

When Bucky felt the back of his legs hit the mattress he fell backwards, taking you with him. He moved your body so you were now straddling him, “Doll I don’t think you realize I’m not complaining”. 

While he spoke his hands ran slowly up your thighs before coming to rest at your hips. No matter how many times he’d done it you’d never got used to the feeling of his hands roaming your body. 

You’d been happily dating both Steve and Bucky after you’d all been assigned to the same mission roughly one year ago. However, the rest of the team just thought that you’d all just become close friends. 

This created a little game you all liked to call, “Once I get home I am so fucking the shit out of you”. Basically this lead to numerous inneduos, hands sliding up thighs during defreivings, and the occasional sext. 

“You wanna get him back for last week?”. Bucky nodded his head and you grinned from ear to ear. Last week Steve had by far pulled the best move in the entire game, surprising even you. 

Last week it had been Bucky’s turn for the annual debriefing. It meant nearly an entire day of meetings with Tony and his team, talking about what tech worked, what strategies sucked, and how to improve overall mission safety. 

Tony had been the first to notice Bucky’s phone going off, and when he read Steve’s name he let him take it. Bucky later wished he hadn’t, but he’d taken the call. Steve had said three words, “Pretend were talking”. 

Instantly Bucky tensed up wondering what the hell Steve had gotten himself into. Listening Bucky just pretended to have a conversation telling Tony, “He’s just reading me some notes I’d forgotten to bring”. 

Tony and his team waited quietly for Steve to relay Bucky the information. Strange noise starting coming from the other line, but Bucky still went along with everything. It sounded like Steve was really straining himself, and Bucky wondered if he was tied up somewhere. 

Then Bucky heard it, that familiar little whimper that could make his heart stop. His jaw dropped a little bit while his mind started to race. Piecing things together he tried to calmly ask, “Steve is (y/n) there with you?”. 

The grunting continued and there was silence for a second, Steve passing the phone to you. You spoke inbetween thrusts, “oh fuck -hey -there -baby-”. Bucky couldn’t believe it, Steve had called him during a meeting just so he would have to listen to Steve fuck you. 

He wanted to be angry, but in all honesty he was proud. With a half smirk he simply said, “When I get back home I’ll thank the both of you for this”. Steve smirked from the other line, knowing fully well what that had meant. 

“I’d fucking hope so”. With that he hung up the phone letting nothing else distract him from the beautiful sight of you on all fours in front of him. Smirking you arched your back and pressed against him, “Well played Rogers”. 

Steve spanked your ass lightly, “That’s Captain to you doll”. Without even turning around you could picture the smirk on his face. Slowly you rotated your ass in a circle, “Well Captain what’s a girl gotta do around here to get fucked?”. 

“Say please”. Steve had slowly slid the tip of his cock up and down your slit teasing you. Moaning you begged, “Please fuck me Captain”. Steve threw his head back while groaning. 

Finally he entered inside of you again, “You even remembered the Captain...such a good little girl”. As you pressed the side of your face across the sheets Steve saw the smile on your lips, only encouraging him. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You try sitting through a meeting with Bruce and Tony while you know one love of your life is back home fucking the other love of your life”. Leaning back you raised one of your eyebrows. 

“Like you two haven’t pulled that on me?”. Instantly Bucky started to reminisce, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smirk. You crossed your arms over your bare chest, “You try going back into a meeting with secretary Ross after I walk into the bathroom in my office and find Steve nearly swallowing you whole”. 

Meetings with Ross were the meetings you dreaded most, even Bruce hated the guy. Wanting to give yourself a break you tried to sneak away to the bathroom in your office, thankful Tony had given you an office that included one. 

Quickly you opened the door and shut it behind you before Ross could say anything else. Aftering sighing in relief you opened your eyes and nearly fainted at the sight in front of you. Bucky sat on the marble sink, Steve kneeling between his legs. 

“Hope you don’t mind we let ourselves in”. Steve smiled around Bucky’s cock, pulling back for some air. Out of instinct you licked your lips, inflating Bucky’s ego. Leaning back he teased, “Sorry doll, Steve’s already got dibs”. 

Wanting to one up them both you said, “Two mouths are always better than one  **_doll_ ** ”. Steve’s soft laughter filled the bathroom, making you smirk. Bucky didn’t hesitate, “Well anyways your mouth has to spend the next hour talking to Ross….”. 

Steve slowly licked up Bucky’s shaft making a small moan escape his lips. Grabbing for the door handle you knew that if you didn’t leave now you never would. Quickly Steve added, “Don’t worry doll, just pretend those fingers of yours are ours”.

Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s hair, “Just pace yourself and Ross wouldn’t even suspect a thing”.  Using all the will power you had left you opened the door. Softly you said, “ **_Punks_ ** ”. 

Walking back to your desk you mentally thanked yourself for skipping out on wearing panties today. Those bastards were right, there was no way in hell you couldn’t touch yourself after that. 

Bucky bit his lower lip, “God I knew copying your office key would come in handy”. Playfully you hit his chest,  he was such a goddamn tease. Grabbing for his phone he said, “Steve is just as guilty as I am….so let’s get him back”. 

He opened up snapchat, “Listening to someone get fucked, and watching someone get fucked are two different things...and I think Steve needs to learn the difference”. You couldn’t stop yourself, you were already getting wet. 

“Want me on my back or on my stomach Sargent?”. Throwing his head back Bucky groaned loudly. He loved how you instantly used that name, knowing how crazy it made him. Playfully he said, “On your back first doll, let’s have a little fun first”. 

Without hesitating you got up off his lap and laid back down on the bed. Following your body he hovered over you, propping himself up with both hands. Leaning down he slowly kissed down your body, the goosebumps already visible on your skin. 

While making his way down your chest he circled his tongue around one of your nipples making you squirm beneath his touch. All too soon his mouth continued to kiss down your body, making you pout. 

“Just you wait doll”. His mouth was hovering just above the hem of your shorts. Painfully slowly he slid them down your legs and off of your body. When Bucky realized you weren’t wearing panties his excitement only grew, “Such a good girl”. 

Running his hands up your legs he gripped your thighs, pressing them against the mattress. You were now fully exposed to him, and there was no use in trying to squirm out of his grip. 

His lips were inches from your core, “Please-”. Bucky brought his mouth even closer to your core, his hot breath teasing your clit. Smugly he repeated, “Please what?”. Your voice was breathless, “Eat me out”. 

“So forward doll…” he said while clicking his tongue. To your surprise he took his metal hand off of your thigh and brought it to your clit. The feeling of cool metal against your most sensitive skin nearly made you jump.

His fingers grazed your clit, “I think I need to hear you beg for me again”. When you felt Bucky take his other hand off of your leg you picked your head up. Licking your lips when you saw his phone in his hand. 

Bucky was holding it in front of his face, giving the camera a perfect view of your clit inches from his tongue. He pressed record, “What was that doll?”. Knowing that the camera was on made you even wetter. 

“I want to feel your tongue against my clit Sergeant Barnes”. Bucky winked at the camera before finally taking your clit between his lips. Closing his eyes he started to suck obscenely on your clit. 

Bucky ended the video and sent it to Steve’s snapchat. He placed the phone next to you both, “Such a naughty little actress aren’t you”. Grabbing your thighs he sandwiched himself between your legs. 

Between moans you teased, “Just you wait babe”. Closing your eyes you focused on how good Bucky’s tongue felt between your folds. When he got into moods like this he could eat you out for hours. 

He loved being in control, and knowing that every moan he heard was because of him. Not to mention how much he loved the way you tasted, or how good your thighs felt against his face. 

Needing more you moved your hips upwards wanting him to go deeper inside of you. Bucky just pulled you closer to his face, burying his mouth even further between your legs. As his tongue moved in all different patterns you felt shivers down your spine. 

It was like he knew exactly how to touch you. He’d slow down when you wanted him to, speed up when you wanted, and all without you even saying a word. Pulling back he moaned, “God you taste so fucking good doll”. 

Smirking you said, “I feel even better”. You wanted Bucky inside of you right now, you wanted to feel your walls clench around him. The weight of the bed shifted as he got on his knees again, “God I love you”. 

As Bucky got onto his back you followed his body, “Now you better fuck me like you do”. Quickly Bucky discarded his clothes, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants to be free. 

You knew exactly what he wanted and without having to say anything you hovered above his cock. Bucky bit his lip while watching you, loving the way it first felt when you sank down onto him. 

“Why don’t you start recording”. Matching your smirk he pulled out his phone and pointed the camera on you. Slowly you started to roll your hips forward, adjusting to his size. Closing your eyes you teased, “I bet you wish you were here Steve don’t you?”. 

Closing your eyes you let yourself go. Running your hands up your own body you started to play with your own breasts, “Wish this was your cock that was filling me up?”. A moan escaped your lips as you lightly pinched one of your nipples. 

Opening your eyes you looked into the camera, “But it’s not…..it’s Bucky that’s filling me up like this”. Pausing your sentence you adjusted to the feeling of Bucky thrusting his hips up, wanting Steve to see exactly how he was fucking you. 

“His hot cum is gonna fill me up Steve”. Moaning you started to bounce on Bucky’s cock, moving your hips to meet his. You licked your lips, “He’s gonna shoot his load deep inside of me...and I’m gonna love every fucking second”. 

You started to bounce faster, “I love being your good little slut Sergeant”. You knew that the second Steve heard you say Sergeant and not Captain he’d become insanely jealous.  For the first time Bucky said something that wasn’t a swear, “Then be a good girl and cum”. 

This whole thing was bringing out a different side in you, “Oh but Steve doesn’t get to see that-”. Bucky was smirking like a madman beneath you, mesmerized by you as he waited for what you’d say next. 

“Steve’s not here….if he was here he’d see my pretty little pussy cum around your cock...but he’s not so he can’t”. As Bucky watched you in the camera he found himself getting closer and closer. 

“Enjoy your fucking meeting Punk”. Bucky’s grin was the biggest you’d ever seen. As quickly as he could, knowing that he couldn’t hold back for much longer, he pressed send and threw his phone. 

With both hands he gripped your hips again, “You’re so fucking incredible doll”. You could tell from his voice that he was close. You were barely holding on, “Bucky I’m so close”. 

He nodded his head and nearly begged, “Cum for me (y/n) cum around my cock”. His words pushed you over the edge and sent your orgasm rushing throughout your entire body. As you felt his dick twitch inside of you, you only came harder. 

As you rode out your orgasms the room was filled with moans, groans, russian swears, and breathless gasps. It was the hardest either of you had cum in a while, and it left the both of you nearly panting. 

“Fuck I love you” you said before falling back against the cushions. Bucky pulled you into his chest, aftercare secretly one of his favorite things. Curling up against his body you listened to the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

He started to softly play with your hair, “I love you too doll...more than I ever thought I could...and I know Steve feels the same exact way”. Shifting in the bed you kissed his cheek, and as you sat back down you intertwined his metal fingers with yours. 

Bucky started to laugh, “He is going to fucking kill us when he gets home….”. Thinking about how much of a tease you’d been you started to laugh too. Looking up at him you said, “He’s going to kill me Buck”. 

He shook his head, “And you call me a tease…”. Smiling you shifted and sat up. Bucky watched your smirk, “Well no I’m hotter than ever….so why don’t we take a shower and cool down...your phones waterproof right?”. 

Without hesitation he followed you into the bathroom, “And even if it wasn’t that would stop me”. 

 

Sam shook his head, “If you’re not going to answer your phone dammit I will! It’s been buzzing for the last twenty minutes!”. Before Steve could stop him, Sam grabbed the phone off of the table. 

Tony stopped drawing on the whiteboard, “This better be good Rogers”. Steve just held his breath, knowing that since it was his turn for meetings all day Bucky would see this as the perfect opportunity. 

Sam began to open the first snapchat, “Why the hell did Barnes snapchat you so many-”. As Steve heard the noises coming from his phone he put his head in his hands, wishing he could somehow disappear. 

Tony nearly dropped the marker, “Is that what I think it-”. As Steve heard the familiar sound of your voice Tony got his answer. The room feel completely silent as you said in the video, “Are you gonna cum watching Bucky fuck me?”. 

Sam didn’t know what to do, he felt like he was in complete shock. Slowly the phone fell out of his hands and onto the table, but that didn’t stop the video from playing. Tony nearly leapt forward, “For the love of god close that phone”. 

Grabbing the phone Steve shut it off, still not knowing what to say. Tony capped the marker, “Yeah there’s no way I can continue this meeting….I think I need a shot…..or to reevaluate my sex life”. 

Looking up Steve saw the smirk on Tony’s face. Tony shrugged, “We all knew you were fucking Barnes...but (y/n) and Barnes....that’s a surprise”. Steve felt his face only getting redder, probably matching the red in his old suit. 

Sam got up from the table, “...I need a fucking drink…”. Instantly all the time Sam had spent with the three of you this past year started running through his mind….especially about all the kinky shit that might’ve been happening without him knowing. 

While following Sam out the door Tony added, “And Steve clearly needs to get home”. Getting up from the table Steve let out a sigh, he would never hear the end of this. As Steve grabbed his phone curiosity won him over. 

Steve locked himself in the nearest bathroom, amazed he’d even moved from the office, and took out his phone. He was totally going to kill the both of you when he got home, but he didn’t want to waste some perfectly good videos before doing so. 


End file.
